Many circuit boards carry a least one edge connector for connecting the board to an external system. During circuit board fabrication, the board is punched to create a cut-out in its edge for each connector. Typically, the edge connector cut-outs are only partially formed, leaving a thin web of material in what would otherwise be the opening ("throat") of each cut-out. Typically, these webs are integral with each other, effectively forming an elongated tab at the edge of the board. To fully form the edge connector cut-outs, the tab must be sheared, thereby removing the web from each cut-out
While seemingly inefficient, there is a good reason for forming the edge connector cut-outs in this manner. While the webs remain in place, the edge of the board remains continuous. Consequently, the board may be handled more easily. Further, each cut-out that ultimately receives an edge connector isn't as likely to be damaged during board handling if the web remains in place until immediately before edge connector attachment.
Various equipment exists for shearing the tab on the board to remove the webs and thus fully form the edge connector cut-outs. Such equipment typically includes a shear that invariably lies at a height different from that of the board as the board exits an upstream fabrication station. Thus, the board must be raised or lowered and/or shuttled or rotated to match the height and/or orientation of the shear before the tab can be severed.
Thus, there is a need for a technique for shearing a circuit board that avoids the need to off-load and/or re-orient the board to the shear.